You Do Clean II
by Hope Thorn
Summary: I'm not good with summaries. Read it, I guess. Sequel to 'I don't do clean'. I AM NOT THE PERSON WHO WROTE CHAPTERS 1-3 merryneko did
1. Prologue

I ran out of the ally away from the demons who wanted to bring me back to hell, their was no way I was going back, being forced to marry a person I never really got to know, being forced to stay in the castle walls, and being forced to never be me. I hated it, I wanted to see him again, a person I refused to except my feelings for, but I except it now, because I love him, maybe I am to young to know what love is, but at least I could tell when I was at least cared of. Unlike Abeh, he never cared for me, he just cared about being the son-in-law of Satan, never about being with me, a half demon, a half-breed.

I ran as fast as I could, "Hu-huh, hu-huh." I panted, it was so cold, snow was falling down but sweat beaded my face, "Why can't they leave me? I don't want to go back."

"Get back here!" One yelled, he was tall and in a suit but didn't bother to hide his demon features as horns popped from his head and fangs pointed through his mouth.

"That brat. Mistress stop running!" The other yelled, he bore the same suit but his face was red and he only had one eye.

Both of them ran after, their claws extended towards me.

"No! I'm not going back!" I continued to run till I bumped into something, without looking I hid behind the tall man who was clad in a traditional black butler suit, I knew he didn't have a chance against two demons but they would kill him giving me a chance to run.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" the man questioned.

I heard the _shinck_ of silver-wear and the two going, " _Guh_ " I looked over the mans body to see the two still standing with stilver forks and butter-knifes inside there bodies and pulling them out.

"What are you doing?! That child is Satans' own flesh and blood! Give her back this instant!" One-eye yelled at the stranger who I hadn't even bothered to look at.

I didn't give the man a chance to reply and I quickly began to run from them, "No, I'm not going back." I huffed out, panting harder than before, "No way, not going, not going, not going." I kept chanting over and over.

I wasn't going back, I cant, I won't, I'll fight them, I'm still good at controlling my demon side but if I do something wrong like some crazy magic or whatever at least it'll hurt them and that would be all I need to make another run.

As I ran I bumped into someone, and both of us fell onto the snow covered ground. I ignored the coldness and that my deep purple cape was now wet along with my vanilla nightgown I had decided to wear to the human world, my feet were still protected by my brown loafers I had managed to steal so that was good. I quickly got up and continued to run, ignoring the boy I bumped into and leaving him there and ignoring him as he yelled out to me calling me back.

 _I wish I could have helped him up but I'm in a hurry, I'm now running from three people now probably, that man I hid behind, my senses recognized him as familiar but as an idiot I didn't even look at him, the boy was familiar to, but I didn't look at him either. I'm an idiot._

As I continued to scold myself I bumped into a person again, this time I decided to look up and saw One-eye once more, I went turned around to run but horns and fangs was there,

"Stop chasing me! I'm not going back!" I yelled but they ignored me as horns picked me up and I began to struggle in his arms.

He smirked, "You're still a young and weak demon so just stop and give in." he told me.

"No! I'm not giving in without a fight!" I continued to try and get away but we all knew there was no chance I was going to.

I closed my eyes and began to yell and scream at them, hoping someone would hear me and distract them, I was suddenly dropped and once again fell into the cold white snow. As I shivered I quickly stood to look at me savior, my eyes lit up in happiness as I saw the one and only Sebastian and behind him watching was Ciel.

I smiled and quickly ran over to him and hugged/jumped on him, resulting in us falling in the snow, my third time to.

"L-Lily!" Ciel yelled in shock, "I thought it was you, b-but I wasn't sure."

"Hm? You mean you saw me already?" I asked, ignoring the fact I was still on top of him.

"Remember? When we bumped into the snow just a minute ago, like this." he reminded.

"That was you? Oops, sorry." I got off of him and we both stood till I ran behind him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Horns and One-eye are trying to take me back to hell so I can marry this one guy named Abeh, he's a really strong demon but I am not marrying him." I explained as I watched Sebastian fight the two.

"And who do you like?"

I blushed, my face turning into a tomato, "Oh, u-uh, just this guy, he's one of my friends, I didn't hang out a lot with him and I haven't seen him for a while but I like him." _I wonder if he knows it's him?_

He nodded and we continued to watch the three.

"What are you doing! The king orders her back! Not listening to him will only result in more demons coming to fight you!" Horns yelled.

"I am terribly sorry, but this young girl obviously has no intent on going back with you, and it should be every demons job to make the young mistress happy should it not?" Sebastian asked coolly as he dodged his kick and sent his own at him, also dodging a punch from One-eye.

"It doesn't matter! She's still a kid! You should just be the good loyal subject and hand her over!" One-eye yelled back and he began to send more attacks towards Sebastian, which he was able to dodge.

Sebastian ignored him and continued to fight the two as me and Ciel stood and could only watch as Sebastian tried to dodge as many attacks he could and try and land his own.

As I watched I began to feel more and more upset, here Sebastian was, getting hurt and fighting just 'cuz I didn't want to go back home and marry someone.

I watched sadly till I finely spoke up, "You three stop this instant! That's an order from the princess herself!" I yelled.

Three stopped and stared at me in shock as I had just gave them an order. They shook off the shock and the three straightened up, standing perfectly and waiting for me to continue.

"Uh, I-I, um, Y-you to, u-um,"

"I am Crallar and this is Griffibe, we are high ranking demons and we serve you and your family as loyal subjects to the king and princess." Horns or Crallar said as the two bowed in front of me.

"U-uh, C-Crallar and Griffibe, go back and tell my father that I refuse to go back."

"But your mistress-" Crallar started, raising his head in shock.

"I order you two, tell him I refuse to be told what to do and be forced into a marriage, he can send any demon here but they will all receive the same order to return with the same message, my father can send a hundred demons and send this world into despair but I will refuse each time to go back till I can be with who I wish to be with." I spoke, taking a more mature act.

"My Lady, but such a threat might even be carried out him." Griffibe tried to reason with me, but I refused to listen to him.

"Then so be it, but I will be here living my life as free as I can."

The two both scowled at my immaturity but I ignored them, "If he wishes he can even send someone here to watch over me, though such an act would be unreasonable since Sebastians' here.

The two both looked at Sebastian and glared at him and scowled once more,

"Him!?" Crallar asked me.

I nodded.

"You do know he's just a normal demon right!? He won't be able to protect you like higher demon's like us!" Griffibe yelled.

"Sebastian is perfectly strong enough to protect me, he was able to land a few attacks on you and dodge the others." I smiled at them.

The two glared but ignored my previous comment, "My princess, I don't think you understand what's happening, your father will probably be sending other demons here to bring you back and those who don't come just come to convince you to come back may try and kidnap you or bring you back force, some may even try and kill you!" Grifibbe said.

"Then Sebastian can protect me, or daddy can send someone here to protect me, _not_ bring me home."

The two sighed at my sweet act but nodded in sink, "Expect someone to come here soon, probably in a day or two."

The two stood back up and turned back to back Sebastian, "Your name is Sebastian right?" Crallar asked.

Sebastian gave a fake smile and nodded, "Yes, that is the name my young master gave me."

"Pfft, look at that, a demon in a contract, how can he protect you, the princess, when he's to busy serving his litttle human!?" Griffibe snickered.

"Ciel is not just a little human!" I yelled at him, and they all looked at me a little shocked and confused at my outburst, "Err, uh, I mean, Ciel isn't just a normal human, he's saved me a couple times from other humans, even from the reapers, so you can't say anything bad about him." I said, trying to hide my blush.

Crallar sighed and slapped his hand over Griffibes' mouth to keep him from saying anything else, "W-what he means is is that with Sebastian taking always taking care of..."

"Ciel." Ciel told him.

"Ciel, we're just worried he might not be able to protect you as much as if he wasn't in a contract."

"He's more than capable of taking care of me and Lily." Ciel replied.

Crallar sighed once more, "Right, because he is such a great demon," he mumbled, "Any way, my princess, I suppose we will bid you a farewell, and do not forget to expect someone to come by."

Crallar took his hand away from Griffibes' mouth and whipped it on his outfit, I giggled slightly, guessing Griffibe had licked his hand. The two both bent down on one leg and put a hand across eachothers heart in front of me then stood back up.

The three of us nodded are goodbyes and then the two left.

I turned back to the more important other two, "So... uh... I'm back!" And I smiled at them.


	2. Chapter 1

"Lily." Ciel tried to reason with me but I wouldn't listen.

"No Ciel, I'm gonna do it."

"You're gonna break something."

"And if I do I'll heal it."

"With what? The powers you don't have?"

"The powers that I can practice with."

"That will also break something."

"I won't break something, I'll be fine."

He sighed and ignored me, I was currently trying to break a tree with my demon strength, it doesn't matter if I'm in the human world now or not, I can't just stop training, I'm the princess of hell and that means I have to be stronger than any demon, and since I could still be beat by an adult human probably I need I can't allow that and will only have to train harder.

I looked at the tree and tried to focus on just breaking it, any part would be fine, a branch would be perfectly fine with me, it just has to be a good size.

As I decided on a good size branch I could sense Sebastian watching, _Damn it, I can't do this with a demon watching, he'll see me fail and judge me unfit like all the others._ I tried to push him out and instead quickly ran at it and gave it a good karate chop.

I stood there for a few then quickly pulled back and gripped my hand and began to jump around in pain, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, owwwwwwwww."

Ciel chuckled at me as I jumped around, I turned to him and glared as my eyes slightly teared, "I told you not to."

"Well you shut up! I'll get it!" I yelled and wiped the few tears away.

Sebastian then came by, "You're never going to win us demons over if you can't even break a tree, let alone a simple branch."

"I know, I'm never going to win you guys over and prove I can take over hell, but I can't give up, weather it takes a thousand years I give in because it's my right to take over and no one else."

Sebastian looked at the tree and and swiped his hand at it, not even making contact, an it sliced in half, he then gave me a look that felt like all the others and left to do his normal work.

"He doubts me to, they all do, theirs not even a single demon out there with a sliver of hope." I spoke aloud.

Ciel looked at me and for a second I thought he might had given me a look of pity, but it disappeared and I was happy, I don't want his pity or any ones, "Sebastian can help you."

"No, I don't want his help or any ones, I can do this on my own."

"You're not going to get anywhere with out some kind of help."

"I don't care! I can't have help from someone! I need to learn on my own, because if I don't I'll still be weak. Learning on my own is the only way I can get strong."

Ciel sighed, "You're so stubborn, I'm giving you help to be better and you wont take it."

"Because I can't take help from any demon, I need a strong one, and not just one but a bunch so I can learn all fighting styles, Sebastian could pretty much only teach basics compared to what I can really do."

"Then learn the basics, at least by then you can protect yourself." and he walked away to leave me to my own training.

"I don't need his help or any ones!" I yelled at him and turned to another tree and ran at it, ready to break every bone I have.

~0~0~0~

I huffed in pain and let out lengthy breaths as sweat beaded every part of me, my body was now filled with scratches, dirt, bumps, and bruises.

"Mistress it's dinner time." Sebastian said walking slightly outside.

"It's not mistress it's just Lily, I've told you thousands of times to just call me that." I said keeping my back to him, I wasn't going to let him see me

He sighed, "Lily, it's dinner time."

"I'm not hungry." and I looked at the tree in front of me, their wasn't even that big of a difference, only few pieces of bark laid on the ground the tree was slightly scared. I looked over at the tree Sebastian had cut down... it was perfect, a clean cut and nothing pointing out at the bottom, it was completely smooth, you couldn't even get a splinter or anything.

"You need to eat something."

"No I don't, I _need_ to get stronger and train."

"Humans don't get stronger on empty stomachs, they get weaker."

"Good thing I'm not human then, only half."

"Which mean half of you needs food."

"Which means I can wait longer."

He sighed, frustrated at my act, "You won't get stronger on an empty stomach."

"If you can I can." I mumbled.

"I remember going over this before, before you were kidnapped by the reapers."

"I remember to."

"Then you know what I'm about to say."

"Yeah I do."

"I am full demon and you are half demon, you still need to take care of your human side, if you neglect to take care of it it will be swallowed up by your demon side and then your sanity will and ou'll go crazy, your demon side will be the only thing left of you, you'll kill everyone around you and those most close to you, and I'd rather you keep _him_ out of your personal problem."

He paused to let me take in everything he said, I wish he wouldn't have though, I want him to tell me everything I needed to know without any interruptions, not even pauses.

"Ok, so..." I mumbled again, waiting for him to say it, "Just tell me what I know." I wanted him to tell me, "Tell me!" he knew I knew, but I wanted someone to tell me, to say it out loud. I turned around to face him, tears welling up, "Tell me that if I don't do anything that I might kill him! I might hurt him! Since I've lived in hell all they've took care of is my demon side! My human side doesn't matter there, father practically wants it to die!" and the tears began to flow down my cheeks, thousands hit the ground and I couldn't stop them as i turned to face Sebastian, "My body isn't effected at all by human problems, hunger or sickness doesn't show on this body! But I feel the pain and everything! I haven't had human food in so long, I haven't had medicine or medical care or anything a human my age would need but I look fine and healthy. I heal like a normal human, but walking on a supposed to be broken foot or leg hurts. A cut heals in a second, but i can feel the sting and pain. Everything that effects humans disappears, but the pain stays. Just now the scars are fading, if anyone could how my body should look they would be disgusted and pity my looks."

Sebastian stood there, listening, I searched for even a slight reaction but I saw none, of course I didn't though, normal demons like him don't have emotions like sympathy, all the demons care about is me living up to my father, that or disappearing.

"Say something... you can't just stand there with a blank expression, tell me something or anything."

"The only thing I can say is is that you better help your human side, also don't forget that my young master is _mine_ , he is not a free soul, one that you can fall in love with and live with forever like human childish fairy tales, when I find his parents murderer I will kill them and he will have his revenge then I will eat his soul and he will be know more, their is no escaping a contract with a demon. I advise you to get your emotions in check and face reality that your lover is _my_ young master and that he is not free to fall in love with you. My job is to be his butler to the very end until he gets his revenge, after he is gone I will once again be a normal demon, and like all the others I will agree that you are not worthy to be the princess of hell, that any other demon would be better than a half creature like you."

I stared at him, what was I supposed to reply with? How was I supposed to look him, I didn't feel shock, because I knew it was true, I didn't feel angry either, because of the same reason, I didn't feel anything right now, I wasn't sure ow to describe this feeling, was I hoping for a sliver of hope? That their was some chance that he would support me and that he thought I could be a ruler, I shouldv'e known though, he is still a demon from hell, naturally he would have the same thoughts as the others.

I turned back around, "I know." was the only thing I replied with, I know he can't be mine, that I can't stop him from taking what rightfully is his, if only he had never brought me here I wouldv'e never none this stuff and what I am, maybe the reapers would have picked up when I was still on the streets, nothing holding me back then, or maybe an angel could kill me, all of that would have been nice.

"Fine, I'll forget them, demons don't really have emotions like love half the time anyway, I should prove to you all that I'm more demon then human anyway, that's a good way to win you guys over, not letting human emotions control me."

Sebastian smiled, "Good, maybe then you can win us all over." he then turned to the door and started to walk, I followed knowing I'd have to eat something.

~0~0~0~

I ignored Ciel the rest of the day and by mourning I was still ignoring him, I wasn't going to allow these emotions to control me, he was Sebastian's after all, I could never have him,, I kept ignoring him for about 3 more days, we would make small chat but nothing ever serious, after a week went by I hardly spoke to him, just a slight 'Hello' and that was truly it. Sometimes he would try and talk to me but it never worked in his favor, I didn't allow it, I was wondering if I should go back home, I mean, I wasn't doing anything here that I wouldn't in Hell, I trained, ate, and slept, sometimes I'd read, yes I learned to read, but other than that nothing. Ciel stopped suggesting me to go out with him when 3 more days passed, time was going on fast and I was slowly getting stronger and my feelings began to disappear. On the last day of the second week someone came over, I don't know if it was a curse or a blessing and I can't explain how I feel about her, but she helped, having another female demon who understood love defiantly helped.

I heard a knock at the door and stopped in my tracks outside to see who it was, as Sebastian opened the door we could both already sense she wasn't human, I decided to stick my nose in and walked over and stood behind Sebastian.

"Hello miss," Sebastian said, plastering a fake smile on his face, "Is their something you need?"

"Yes actually, princess, your father has sent me here to-"

"I'm not going home so leave." I interrupted.

"No, he has not sent me her to retrieve you, whether to help you train."

"What?"

"You have been busy with training so of course your senses have slacked a bit on noticing demons, but since you've still been keeping up with your training and not slacking, your father has decided to let you stay here till necessary, if you can beat your father in a match of which ever your choosing in a year or less, you may make your own desicions and marry whoever, but if he beats you you must come back to hell and marry Abeh with out fight. Do you accept?" the strange women asked, pointing out her hand for a shake, she had nice long hair that was a deep purple and wore a lighter purple dress.

"Yes, I accept." I took her hand and shook it.

"Well then, I am here to train you to fight your father, my name is Carin,."


	3. Chapter 2

"Lily." Ciel tried to reason with me but I wouldn't listen.

"No Ciel, I'm gonna do it."

"You're gonna break something."

"And if I do I'll heal it."

"With what? The powers you don't have?"

"The powers that I can practice with."

"That will also break something."

"I won't break something, I'll be fine."

He sighed and ignored me, I was currently trying to break a tree with my demon strength, it doesn't matter if I'm in the human world now or not, I can't just stop training, I'm the princess of hell and that means I have to be stronger than any demon, and since I could still be beat by an adult human probably I need I can't allow that and will only have to train harder.

I looked at the tree and tried to focus on just breaking it, any part would be fine, a branch would be perfectly fine with me, it just has to be a good size.

As I decided on a good size branch I could sense Sebastian watching, _Damn it, I can't do this with a demon watching, he'll see me fail and judge me unfit like all the others._ I tried to push him out and instead quickly ran at it and gave it a good karate chop.

I stood there for a few then quickly pulled back and gripped my hand and began to jump around in pain, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, owwwwwwwww."

Ciel chuckled at me as I jumped around, I turned to him and glared as my eyes slightly teared, "I told you not to."

"Well you shut up! I'll get it!" I yelled and wiped the few tears away.

Sebastian then came by, "You're never going to win us demons over if you can't even break a tree, let alone a simple branch."

"I know, I'm never going to win you guys over and prove I can take over hell, but I can't give up, weather it takes a thousand years I give in because it's my right to take over and no one else."

Sebastian looked at the tree and and swiped his hand at it, not even making contact, an it sliced in half, he then gave me a look that felt like all the others and left to do his normal work.

"He doubts me to, they all do, theirs not even a single demon out there with a sliver of hope." I spoke aloud.

Ciel looked at me and for a second I thought he might had given me a look of pity, but it disappeared and I was happy, I don't want his pity or any ones, "Sebastian can help you."

"No, I don't want his help or any ones, I can do this on my own."

"You're not going to get anywhere with out some kind of help."

"I don't care! I can't have help from someone! I need to learn on my own, because if I don't I'll still be weak. Learning on my own is the only way I can get strong."

Ciel sighed, "You're so stubborn, I'm giving you help to be better and you wont take it."

"Because I can't take help from any demon, I need a strong one, and not just one but a bunch so I can learn all fighting styles, Sebastian could pretty much only teach basics compared to what I can really do."

"Then learn the basics, at least by then you can protect yourself." and he walked away to leave me to my own training.

"I don't need his help or any ones!" I yelled at him and turned to another tree and ran at it, ready to break every bone I have.

~0~0~0~

I huffed in pain and let out lengthy breaths as sweat beaded every part of me, my body was now filled with scratches, dirt, bumps, and bruises.

"Mistress it's dinner time." Sebastian said walking slightly outside.

"It's not mistress it's just Lily, I've told you thousands of times to just call me that." I said keeping my back to him, I wasn't going to let him see me

He sighed, "Lily, it's dinner time."

"I'm not hungry." and I looked at the tree in front of me, their wasn't even that big of a difference, only few pieces of bark laid on the ground the tree was slightly scared. I looked over at the tree Sebastian had cut down... it was perfect, a clean cut and nothing pointing out at the bottom, it was completely smooth, you couldn't even get a splinter or anything.

"You need to eat something."

"No I don't, I _need_ to get stronger and train."

"Humans don't get stronger on empty stomachs, they get weaker."

"Good thing I'm not human then, only half."

"Which mean half of you needs food."

"Which means I can wait longer."

He sighed, frustrated at my act, "You won't get stronger on an empty stomach."

"If you can I can." I mumbled.

"I remember going over this before, before you were kidnapped by the reapers."

"I remember to."

"Then you know what I'm about to say."

"Yeah I do."

"I am full demon and you are half demon, you still need to take care of your human side, if you neglect to take care of it it will be swallowed up by your demon side and then your sanity will and ou'll go crazy, your demon side will be the only thing left of you, you'll kill everyone around you and those most close to you, and I'd rather you keep _him_ out of your personal problem."

He paused to let me take in everything he said, I wish he wouldn't have though, I want him to tell me everything I needed to know without any interruptions, not even pauses.

"Ok, so..." I mumbled again, waiting for him to say it, "Just tell me what I know." I wanted him to tell me, "Tell me!" he knew I knew, but I wanted someone to tell me, to say it out loud. I turned around to face him, tears welling up, "Tell me that if I don't do anything that I might kill him! I might hurt him! Since I've lived in hell all they've took care of is my demon side! My human side doesn't matter there, father practically wants it to die!" and the tears began to flow down my cheeks, thousands hit the ground and I couldn't stop them as i turned to face Sebastian, "My body isn't effected at all by human problems, hunger or sickness doesn't show on this body! But I feel the pain and everything! I haven't had human food in so long, I haven't had medicine or medical care or anything a human my age would need but I look fine and healthy. I heal like a normal human, but walking on a supposed to be broken foot or leg hurts. A cut heals in a second, but i can feel the sting and pain. Everything that effects humans disappears, but the pain stays. Just now the scars are fading, if anyone could how my body should look they would be disgusted and pity my looks."

Sebastian stood there, listening, I searched for even a slight reaction but I saw none, of course I didn't though, normal demons like him don't have emotions like sympathy, all the demons care about is me living up to my father, that or disappearing.

"Say something... you can't just stand there with a blank expression, tell me something or anything."

"The only thing I can say is is that you better help your human side, also don't forget that my young master is _mine_ , he is not a free soul, one that you can fall in love with and live with forever like human childish fairy tales, when I find his parents murderer I will kill them and he will have his revenge then I will eat his soul and he will be know more, their is no escaping a contract with a demon. I advise you to get your emotions in check and face reality that your lover is _my_ young master and that he is not free to fall in love with you. My job is to be his butler to the very end until he gets his revenge, after he is gone I will once again be a normal demon, and like all the others I will agree that you are not worthy to be the princess of hell, that any other demon would be better than a half creature like you."

I stared at him, what was I supposed to reply with? How was I supposed to look him, I didn't feel shock, because I knew it was true, I didn't feel angry either, because of the same reason, I didn't feel anything right now, I wasn't sure ow to describe this feeling, was I hoping for a sliver of hope? That their was some chance that he would support me and that he thought I could be a ruler, I shouldv'e known though, he is still a demon from hell, naturally he would have the same thoughts as the others.

I turned back around, "I know." was the only thing I replied with, I know he can't be mine, that I can't stop him from taking what rightfully is his, if only he had never brought me here I wouldv'e never none this stuff and what I am, maybe the reapers would have picked up when I was still on the streets, nothing holding me back then, or maybe an angel could kill me, all of that would have been nice.

"Fine, I'll forget them, demons don't really have emotions like love half the time anyway, I should prove to you all that I'm more demon then human anyway, that's a good way to win you guys over, not letting human emotions control me."

Sebastian smiled, "Good, maybe then you can win us all over." he then turned to the door and started to walk, I followed knowing I'd have to eat something.

~0~0~0~

I ignored Ciel the rest of the day and by mourning I was still ignoring him, I wasn't going to allow these emotions to control me, he was Sebastian's after all, I could never have him,, I kept ignoring him for about 3 more days, we would make small chat but nothing ever serious, after a week went by I hardly spoke to him, just a slight 'Hello' and that was truly it. Sometimes he would try and talk to me but it never worked in his favor, I didn't allow it, I was wondering if I should go back home, I mean, I wasn't doing anything here that I wouldn't in Hell, I trained, ate, and slept, sometimes I'd read, yes I learned to read, but other than that nothing. Ciel stopped suggesting me to go out with him when 3 more days passed, time was going on fast and I was slowly getting stronger and my feelings began to disappear. On the last day of the second week someone came over, I don't know if it was a curse or a blessing and I can't explain how I feel about her, but she helped, having another female demon who understood love defiantly helped.

I heard a knock at the door and stopped in my tracks outside to see who it was, as Sebastian opened the door we could both already sense she wasn't human, I decided to stick my nose in and walked over and stood behind Sebastian.

"Hello miss," Sebastian said, plastering a fake smile on his face, "Is their something you need?"

"Yes actually, princess, your father has sent me here to-"

"I'm not going home so leave." I interrupted.

"No, he has not sent me her to retrieve you, whether to help you train."

"What?"

"You have been busy with training so of course your senses have slacked a bit on noticing demons, but since you've still been keeping up with your training and not slacking, your father has decided to let you stay here till necessary, if you can beat your father in a match of which ever your choosing in a year or less, you may make your own desicions and marry whoever, but if he beats you you must come back to hell and marry Abeh with out fight. Do you accept?" the strange women asked, pointing out her hand for a shake, she had nice long hair that was a deep purple and wore a lighter purple dress.

"Yes, I accept." I took her hand and shook it.

"Well then, I am here to train you to fight your father, my name is Carin,."


	4. Authors note

i took this story on thinking I could continue it. Then I thought I could change it. I have had it for at least two months, and I can't think of anything to do. Please send me some ideas. Please and thank you.

~Rose Thorn


	5. authors note again

sorry i havent been on lately. theres some stuff going on thats really stressfull. ill be updating my strories hopefully today or tomorrow. once again, im sorry.

-Hope


	6. authors last note

i am afraid i am unable to continue this story. i know i said i would but im at a loss and cant think of anything. im sorry, lovlies. i truly am


	7. Please Read

i am afraid i am unable to continue this story. i know i said i would but im at a loss and cant think of anything. im sorry, lovlies. i truly am


	8. Author's Note

from noe on y'all im not gonna update a story unless i know there's someone reading it. i mean no offense. but in order for me to update there's gotta be at least one review. im sorry y'all.


End file.
